interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua c
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- c :mus do, ut C-avdrag|avdrag :(på lön) deduction total del salario (a permission non pagate) C-dur|C dur :(el. C dur) mus do major c-klav|klav :mus clave de do c-moll|c moll :(el. c moll) mus do minor C-språk|språk :(i skola) tertie lingua estranier c-sträng|sträng :mus chorda de do C-vitamin|vitamin :vitamina C c/o :c/o (care of), c/d (con dominio) cabriolet :cabriolet fr -le caddie :caddie eng kædi Caesar :Cesare caesarisk :cesaree caesarism :cesarismo cafeteria :cafeteria it café|cafe :se kafé café au lait|café|au|lait|cafe au lait|cafe :kul caffe con lacte café complet|café|complet|cafe complet|cafe :kul caffe complete/con pastisseria café crème|café|crème|cafe creme|cafe|creme :kul caffe con crema café noir|café|noir|cafe noir|cafe :kul caffe nigre cal :(kalori) cal. (caloria) californium :kem californium callgirl :call-girl eng kå:lgö:l calmettevaccinering :med vaccination Calmette fr -mett calvados :calvados calypso :mus calypso cambric :cambric eng keimbrik camembert :kul camembert fr kama)bär camouflage :se kamouflage camouflera :se kamouflera camouflering :se kamouflering camp :camp eng kæmp campa :campar, facer campamento/camping eng kæmping campare :campator camping :campamento, camping eng kæmping campingbord :tabula (plicante/plicabile) de campo campingläger :campo campingplats :terreno de campamento/de camping eng kæmping, campo campingstol :sedia (plicante/plicabile) de campo campingsäng :lecto de campo campingtält :tenta de campator campingutrustning :equipamento/material de campamento/de camping eng kæmping campingvagn :autocaravana Canada :Canada canasta :kortsp canasta; :spela ~ jocar al canasta cancan :cancan fr cancer :med cancer, carcinoma; :~ i magen cancer de stomacho; :förorsaka ~ cancer(is)ar; :som avser ~ cancerologic, carcerologic cancerartad :med (som tyder på cancer) cancerose, carcinomatose; :(som endast liknar) canceriforme cancerbekämpande :med anticancerose cancerbekämpning :med lucta anticancerose/contra le cancer cancerbildning :med degeneration cancerose cancercell :med cellula cancerose cancerfall :med caso cancerose/de cancer cancerform :med typo de cancer cancerforskare :med cancerologo, oncologo, oncologista cancerforskning :med cancerologia, oncologia; :som avser ~ cancerologic, oncologic cancerframkallande :med cancerogene, carcinogene, oncogene, oncogenic; :~ ämne cancerogeno, carcinogeno, oncogeno cancerklinik :instituto/clinica anticancerose/del cancer, instituto/clinica pro le lucta contra le cancer cancerogen :med cancerogene, carcinogene, oncogene, oncogenic; :~t ämne cancerogeno, oncogeno cancerpatient :malado cancerose/de cancer cancersjuk :adj afficite de cancer, cancerose cancerskada :med affection cancerose cancerskräck :med cancerophobia cancerspecialist :med cancerologo cancersvulst :med carcinoma, tumor cancerose/carcinomatose cancertumör :med carcinoma, tumor cancerose/carcinomatose candela :fys candela candidakatarr :med vaginitis candidakolpit :med vaginitis candidos :med vaginitis canna :bot canna cannabis :cannabis cannabisberoende :med cannabismo cannaväxter :bot (familj) cannaceas cannelloni :kul cannelloni it cantabile :mus cantabile it cantharidin :farm cantharidina canticum :mus cantico cantilena :mus cantilena cantus :mus canto canvas|kanvas :(el. kanvas) text canevas canzona :mus canzone it -ts- canzonetta :mus canzonetta it -ts- cape :cappa cappuccino :kul cappuccino it -tsh- capriccio :mus capriccio it -itshå caprice :capricio; :mus capriccio it -itshå capriciös :capriciose -tsh- caprificus :bot caprifico capsicum :bot capsico caput mortuum|caput|mortuum :kem caput mortuum lat carambolage :se karambolage carambole :se karamboll carambolera :se karambolera carambolering :se karambolering carbonari :hist carbonari it carcinogen :I adj med carcinogene II s med carcinogeno cardigan :cardigan eng ka:digön care of|care|of :(c/o) care of eng åv (c/o), con dominio (c/d) caribou :zool caribu caritas :rel caritate Carl :Carlo carlism :hist carlismo carlist :hist carlista carlistisk :hist carlista carob :bot carruba carol :mus carol eng kæröl, canto de Natal Carola :Carola carole :mus carole fr karål Carolina :Carolina Carolinerna :le Carolinas carport :garage -ad3e aperte, carport eng ka:på:t carraramarmor :marmore de Carrara carte :à la ~ à la carte fr kart, al carta; :~ blanche carte blanche fr bla):sh, carta blanc cartesianism :cartesianismo; :företrädare för ~ cartesiano cartesiansk :cartesian; :~t koordinatsystem mat coordinatas cartesian cartoon :cartoon eng ka:tu:n case study|case|study :sociol (studio de un) caso case work|case|work :sociol assistentia social individualisate cash :I s cash eng kæsh, moneta contante II adv cash eng kæsh, in moneta contante; :betala ~ pagar cash/in moneta contante cashew :bot acaju -3u cashewnöt|kasjunöt :(el. kasjunöt) nuce de acaju -3u casino :casino cassata|cassataglass :(el. cassataglass) kul cassata it casus belli|casus|belli :casus belli lat catch :mus catch eng kætsh, canone in le prima; :sport catch eng kætsh catering :catering eng keitöring caterpillar :caterpillar® eng kætöpilö catgut|katgut :(el. katgut) med catgut eng kætgat cattleya :bot cattleya caudillism :caudillismo -Diljismo caudillo :caudillo sp kaåDiljå cause célèbre|cause|célèbre|cause celebre|celebre :caso celebre/scandalose cavatina :mus cavatina cayennepeppar :bot capsico fastigiate, pipere de Cayenne CC :(corps consulair) CC (corps consulair fr kå)sylä:r, corpore consular) cd|CD :I (cd-skiva) disco compacte, compact disc eng disk, CD; :(cd-spelare) reproductor/lector de discos compacte/de compact discs II CD (corps diplomatique) CD (corps diplomatique fr diplåmatik, corpore diplomatic) cd-rom|cd|rom :CD-ROM eng sidiråm (förk för Compact Disc-Read Only Memory) cd-skiva|cd|skiva :disco compacte, compact disc eng disk, CD cd-spelare|cd|spelare :reproductor/lector de discos compacte/de compact discs eng disks cecidie :bot cecidio ceder :bot cedro; :atlas~ cedro atlantic; :libanon~ cedro libanese cedera :ceder, transferer cederolja :oleo de cedro cederskog :cedreto cederträ :(ligno de) cedro cederträolja :oleo de cedro cedilj|cediljtecken :(el. cediljtecken) cedilla sp sedilja cefalalgi :med cephalalgia; :som avser ~ cephalalgic cefalometer :cephalometro celeber :celebre celebrant :rel celebrante celebrera :celebrar celebritet :celebritate celest :celeste celesta :mus celesta it tshe- celibat :celibato; :person som lever i ~ celibatario; :som avser ~ celibatari, celibe celibatliv :vita celibatari/celibe cell :cella; :biol, fys cellula; :fig cellula; :fotoelektrisk ~ cellula photoelectric; :kommunistisk ~ cellula communista; :som avser ~ cellular; :sätta någon på ~en condemnar un persona a prision cellandning :biol respiration cellular cellbildning :biol crescentia/crescimento cellular celldelning :biol division cellular/de cellula, fission/bipartition cellular, mitose, mitosis, caryocinese, caryocinesis; :föröka sig genom ~ proliferar cellformig :biol cellular, alveolar, alveolate cellfängelse :prision cellular cellfånge :prisionero cellular cellfönster :fenestra cellular cellförändring :biol metabolismo cellular cellgifter :med cytostatica cellgummi :gumma cauchu -tshu alveolate/spumose/spuma/spongiose -d3- celliknande :biol alveolar, alveolate, cellular cellist :mus violoncellista it -tsh- cellkärna :biol nucleo cellular/del cellula; :som ligger mellan cellkärnorna internuclear cellmembran :biol membrana cellular cello :mus violoncello it -tsh-; :spela ~ sonar le violoncello cellofan :cellophan, pellicula cellulosic cellofanpapper :papiro de cellophan cellokonsert :mus (stycke) concerto pro violoncello it -tsh-; :(utförande) concerto de violoncello cellosonat :mus (stycke) sonata pro violoncello it -tsh-; :(utförande) sonata de violoncello cellospelare :mus violoncellista it -tsh- cellplast :gumma cauchu -tshu alveolate/spumose/spuma/spongiose -d3- cellskräck :med claustrophobia cellstoff :watta de cellulosa cellstraff :detention in cella, pena/imprisionamento cellular cellsystem :biol systema cellular cellterapi :med cellulotherapia cellull :lana de cellulosa celluloid :celluloide celluloidkam :pectine (de) celluloide cellulosa :cellulosa; :som avser ~ cellulosic cellulosabrännvin :aqua vitae lat de cellulosa cellulosafabrik :fabrica de cellulosa cellulosaförnissa :vernisse cellulosic cellulosalack :lacca cellulosic cellulosanitrat :kem nitrocellulosa cellulosapapper :papiro cellulosic cellulosavadd :watta de cellulosa cellulär :biol cellular cellvägg :biol pariete cellular cellvävnad :biol texito cellular cellvävnadslära :biol histologia cellära :med cytologia Celsius :Celsius celsiusgrad :grado Celsius celsiustermometer :thermometro Celsius celt :arkeol hacha -sh- cembalist :mus cembalista it tsh- cembalo :mus cembalo it tshe-, clavicymbalo; :spela ~ sonar le cembalo cement :cemento cementa :cementar cementaktig :cementose cementbetong :beton de cemento, cemento Portland eng på:tlænd cementblandare :mixer eng miksö de cemento cementbruk :mortero de cemento cementera :cementar cementering :cementation cementfabrik :fabrica de cemento, cementeria cementgjutare :funditor de cemento cementgolv :solo de cemento cementindustri :industria de cemento, cementeria cementlim :gel de cemento cementpasta :gel de cemento cementplatta :placa/clinker eng klingkö de cemento cementrör :tubo de cemento cementstål :aciero cementate cementsäck :sacco de cemento cementtegel :quadrello/clinker eng klingkö de cemento cementugn :furno a cemento cenakel :cenaculo cendré|cendréfärgad|cendre|cendrefärgad :(el. cendréfärgad) blonde/gris cinerate cenotaf :cenotaphio censor :censor, critico; :hist censor; :~s arbetsperiod hist censorato; :som avser ~ censorial censorskap :hist censorato censorsmyndighet :hist censorato censorsvärdighet :hist censorato censorsämbete :hist censorato censur :censura; :stå under ~ esser sub censura; :ställa under ~ poner/mitter sub censura; :tillgripa ~ applicar censura; :underkasta ~ submitter al censura censurera :censurar, censer, submitter al censura censurerbar :censurabile censurering :censura census :censo cent :num cent eng (pl cents) centaur :myt (hippo)centauro; :Centauren astron Centauro centavo :num centavo port center :I pol centro II sport centro avante III (centrum) centro centerbord :sjö carina/quilla regulabile, centre-board eng sentöbå:d centercourt :se centrecourt centerforward :sport centro avante centerism :pol politica del centro, centrismo centerist :pol politico del centro, centrista centeristisk :pol del centrismo, centrista centerledamot :pol membro del partito de centro centerparti :pol partito del centro centerpartist :pol membro del partito de centro centerpartistisk :pol del partito del centro centerpolitik :politica del centro, centrismo centerspelare :sport centro avante centesimal :centesimal; :~ indelning division centesimal centesimalskala :scala centesimal centesimo :num centesimo it (pl centesimi) centigram :(cg) centigramma (cg) centiliter :(cl) centilitro (cl) centilong :centilong eng sentilå) (talia de vestimentos pro infantes basate al altor in centimetros) centilongsystemet :le systema de centilong eng sentilå) centime :num centime fr sa)tim centimeter :(cm) centimetro (cm); :1 ~ i kubik (1 cm3) 1 centimetro cubic (1 cm3); :1 ~ i kvadrat (cm2) 1 centimetro quadrate (1 cm2) centimeterbred :large un centimetro centimo :num centimo sp centra :sport passar central :I s central; :järnv station central/principal II adj central, centric; :~a nervsystemet le systema nervose central, le systema cerebrospinal; :~t minne data memoria interne Centralafrika :Africa Central centralafrikan :habitante del Republica Centroafrican, centroafricano centralafrikansk :centroafrican; :Centralafrikanska republiken le Republica Centroafrican Centralamerika :America Central centralamerikansk :centroamerican centralantenn :TV antenna central/collective centralasiatisk :centroasiatic Centralasien :Asia Central centralbank :banca central centraldirigerad :dirigite centralmente centraldirigering :direction central centraldispensär :dispensario central centralenhet :data unitate central de tractamento, processor Centraleuropa :Europa Central centraleuropeisk :centroeuropee centraleuropé|centraleurope :centroeuropeo centralfigur :figura/persona/personage -ad3e central, protagonista; :litt personage principal, heroe, heroina centralförvaltning :administration central/statal/del stato centralgestalt :figura/persona/personage -ad3e central, protagonista; :litt personage principal, heroe, heroina centralisation :centralisation centralisera :centralisar; :~ makten centralisar le poter centralisering :centralisation centralism :centralismo; :företrädare för ~ centralista centralistisk :centralista centrallyrik :litt poesia lyric centralort :urbe/citate principal/capital, metropole centralpunkt :puncto central centralradio :radio central (que servi multe altoparlantes/altoparlatores) centralskola :schola locate a un urbe/citate principal (e que include omne stadios del schola elementari) centralstation :station central/principal centralstimulans :med stimulantia (al systema nervose central/al systema cerebrospinal) centralstimulerande :med stimulante; :~ medel stimulante (con effecto al systema nervose central/al systema cerebrospinal centralstyrd :dirigite centralmente centralstyrning :direction central centraluppvärmning :calefaction central centralvärme :calefaction central centrecourt|centercourt :(el. centercourt) sport centrecourt eng sentökå:t centrera :centrar, poner/mitter al centro; :sport centrar centrerborr :forator a/de centrar centrifug :centrifuga, centrifugator; :behandla i ~ centrifugar centrifugal :centrifuge centrifugalkraft :fortia centrifuge centrifugalpump :pumpa centrifuge centrifugalregulator :regulator centrifuge centrifugera :centrifugar, sic©ar per centrifuga centrifugering :centrifugation centripetal :centripete centripetalkraft :fortia centripete centrisk :central, centrate, axial centrum :centro; :industriellt/kulturellt ~ centro industrial/cultural; :som går mot ~ concentric centumvir :hist centumviro; :som avser ~ centumviral centumvirat :hist centumvirato centuria :hist centuria centurion :hist centurion cerat :farm cerato cerealier :bot cereales cerebellum :anat cerebello; :som avser ~ cerebellar, cerebellose cerebral :anat cerebral; :~ pares med parese/paresis cerebral cerebrospinal :anat cerebrospinal cerebrospinalvätska :fysiol liquor cerebrospinal cerebrum :anat cerebro; :som avser ~ cerebral ceremoni :ceremonia; :utan ~er sin formalitates ceremoniel :ceremonial, ceremonia, etiquetta, protocollo, decorum lat ceremoniell :ceremonial; :överdrivet ~ ceremoniose ceremonimästare :maestro de ceremonia(s), ceremoniero ceremoniös :ceremoniose Ceres :myt Ceres cerise :ceresie cerium :kem cerium CERN :(Conseil Européenne pour la Recherche Nucleaire fr) CERN (Consilio Europee pro le Recerca Nuclear) cernera :mil cerner certeparti :sjö cognoscimento, polissa de cargamento certifikat :certificato, patente, permisso, diploma, breveto cerumen :med cerumine cerussit :min cerussite cervelatkorv :kul cervelata cervical :anat cervical cervix :anat cervice; :som avser ~ cervicial cesium :kem cesium cess :mus do bemolle cession :jur cession cessionarie :jur cessionario cesur :litt cesura cetaceum :zool cetaceo cetan :kem cetano Ceylon :Ceylon cg :(centigram) cg (centigramma) cha-cha-cha|cha :mus cha-cha-cha sp tshatshatsha chaconne :mus chaconne fr shakån chagräng :chagrin fr shagrä) chalmerist :studente del Schola Superior Technic de Chalmers Cham :bibl Cham chamois :camoce chamotte :chamotte fr shamåt chamottetegel :bricca chamotte fr shamåt champagne :kul champagne fr sha)panj, vino de Champagne champagnebutelj :bottilia a/de champagne fr sha)panj champagnefärgad :de color de champagne fr sha)panj champagneglas :cuppa a/de champagne fr sha)panj champagnekork :corco de un bottilia a/de champagne fr sha)panj champagnevisp :battitor de champagne fr sha)panj champinjon :bot champignon fr sha)pinjå), agarico; :kungs~ agarico auguste; :skogs~ agarico silvatic; :snöbolls~ agarico arvense; :äkta ~ agarico; :ängs~ agarico campestre champinjonbädd :quadr(at)o de champignons fr sha)pinjå) champinjonodling :cultura de champignons fr sha)pinjå) champinjonsoppa :kul suppa de champignons fr sha)pinjå) champion :sport champion eng tshæmpjön changemang :cambiamento changera :cambiar changering :cambiamento chanker :med chancre sha):kr; :hård ~ chancre syphilitic chans :(möjlighet) possibilitate, opportunitate, hasardo, sorte; :(gynnsamt tillfälle) occasion, opportunitate, fortuna; :ge någon en ~ dar un occasion a un persona; :gripa ~en sasir le occasion/le opportunitate; :inte ha en ~ att non haber le possibilitate de; :missa ~en perder le occasion chansa :prender le risco, riscar chansartad :hasardose chansera :cambiar chansering :cambiamento chansfördelning :repartition/distribution del probabilitates chanslös :sin probabilitate de successo, sin possibilitate de ganiar chansning :tentativa hasardose chanson :mus chanson fr sha)så); :~s de gestes litt chanson de gestes fr dö 3äst chansonett :mus chansonnette fr sha)sånät chansonettsångare :chansonnier fr sha)sånje chansonettsångerska :chansonniatrice sha)sånj- chanstagare :jocator de hasardo chanstagning :joco de hasardo chantilly :kul chantilly fr sha)tiji chapeau-claque|chapeau|claque :cappello cylindro/plicabile/clac charabang :char à bancs fr sharaba) charad :charade fr sharad chargera :exaggerar, caricaturar, ridiculisar chargering :exaggeration chargé-d’affaires|chargé|d’affaires|charge-d’affaires|charge :emissario diplomatic chark :(affär) macelleria; :(varor) productos de carne charkuteriaffär :macelleria charkuterihandlare :macellero charkuterist :macellero charkuterivara :producto de carne charlatan :charlatan fr sharlata); :som avser ~ charlatanesc sh- charlataneri :charlataneria sh-, charlatanismo sh- charleston :mus charleston eng tsha:lstön charm :charme fr sharm, gratia, elegantia, amenitate, incantamento charma :incantar, charmar sh- charmant :charmante sh-, elegante, incantator, attractive, amabile; :vara ~ haber charme fr sharm/gratia/elegantia charmera :incantar, charmar sh- charmerad :incantate; :(smickrad) flattate charmerande :charmante sh-, incantator, delectabile, deliciose, adorabile charmeuse :text tricot fr triko de filamento de viscosa o polyamido charmfull :charmante sh-, elegante, incantator, attractive, amabile; :vara ~ haber charme fr sharm/gratia/elegantia charmfullhet :gratiositate, venustate charmig :charmante sh-, incantator, delectabile, deliciose, adorabile charmknutte :seductor, incantator charmkurs :curso de incantar/de charmar sh- charmlös :sin charme fr sharm/gratia, disgratiose charmlöshet :disgratia charmoffensiv :offensiva incantator charmtroll :seductor, incantator charmör :seductor, incantator charta :hist, pol charta; :Charta 77 Charta 77; :Magna Charta Grande Charta charter :charter eng tsha:tö charterbolag :compania charter eng tsha:tö/de affretamento charterbåt :nave affretate/charter eng tsha:tö charterflyg :(plan) avion affretate, (avion) charter eng tsha:tö; :(flygning) volo affretate/charter charterflygning :volo affretate/charter eng tsha:tö charterfrakt :carga affretate/charter eng tsha:tö charterplan :avion affretate, (avion) charter eng tsha:tö chartism :hist chartismo tsh- chartist :hist chartista tsh- chartra :affretar chartreuse|chartreuselikör :(el. chartreuselikör) kul liquor cartusian, chartreuse fr shartrø:z chartring :servicio de charters eng tsha:töz, affretamento Charybdis :myt Charybdis; :mellan Skylla och ~ inter Scylla e Charybdis chassi :chassis fr shasi chassidism :chassidismo sh- chassinummer :numero de chassis fr shasi chateaubriand :kul chateaubriand fr shatobria) chaufför :conductor, chauffeur fr shofœ:r chausserad :väl ~ ben calceate chaussé|chausse :strata large chauvinism :chauvinismo sho- chauvinist :chauvinista sho- chauvinistisk :chauvinistic sho-, chauvinista sho- check :(betalningsmedel) cheque eng tshek; :(kontroll) controlo, verification; :betala med ~ pagar per/con cheque; :~ in blanco cheque aperte/in blanco lat; :förfalskad ~ cheque false/falsificate; :lösa in en ~ incassar un cheque; :ogiltigförklara en ~ annullar/cancellar un cheque; :skriva ut en ~ emitter un cheque checka :controlar, verificar; :~ in (på flygplats/hotell) check in eng in; :~ ut (från hotell) check out eng aut checkbedrägeri :falsification de cheque eng tshek checkbok :libro/libretto/carnet fr karne de cheques eng tsheks checkförfalskning :falsification de cheque eng tshek checkhäfte :libro/libretto/carnet fr karne de cheques eng tsheks checkinnehavare :portator del cheque eng tshek checkkonto :conto de cheques eng tsheks checklista :checklist eng tsheklist, lista de controlo checklön :salario per cheque eng tshek checknummer :numero de cheque eng tshek checkräkning :conto de cheques eng tsheks checkutställare :scriptor/tirator del cheque eng tshek cheddar|cheddarost :(el. cheddarost) cheddar eng tshedö chef :chef sh-, capite, director, principal, rector chefa :ager chef sh- chefredaktör :redactor in chef sh-, chef del redaction chefsbefattning :empleo de chef sh- chefsegenskaper :capacitates dirigente chefsingenjör :chef sh- ingeniero, ingeniero principal chefskap :direction chefskock :chef sh- cocinero/de cocina, cocinero principal chefsläkare :chef sh- medico, medico principal/in chef chefsmontör :chef sh- mechanico chefsperson :persona dirigente chefssekreterare :secretario de chef sh-; :secretario principal chefsställning :position de chef sh- chefstjänsteman :empleato principal chelicerer :zool chelicera cherokeser :cherokee eng tsheröki cherry brandy|cherry|brandy :cherry brandy eng brændi chevaleresk :cavalleresc, cavallerose chevalereskhet :cavalleria cheviot :cheviot eng tsheviöt cheviotfår :zool (ove de) cheviot eng tsheviöt cheviotkostym :habito de cheviot eng tsheviöt chevreau :chevreau fr shevro chevrotera :mus cantar in un vibrato fede chianti :kul chianti it chic|chick :(el. chick) chic fr sh- chichorée frisée|chichorée|frisée|chichoree frisee|chichoree|frisee :bot cichorio endivia chiffer :cifra, codice; :i/med ~ cifrate, in cifra; :skriva med ~ cifrar; :tyda ett ~ decifrar chiffergåta :enigma cifrate/in cifra chiffernyckel :clave a un codice cifrate/in cifras chifferskrift :scriptura cifrate/in cifras, cryptographo, cryptogramma, cryptographia chiffertecken :cifra chiffertelegram :telegramma cifrate/in cifras chiffong :text chiffon fr shifå) chiffonjé|chiffonje :chiffonier fr shifånje chiffrera :cifrar chikan :chicana sh-; :sitta ~ kortsp esser sin cartas in un color chikanera :chicanar sh-, insultar chikanös :injuriose, insultante Chile :Chile tsh- chilen|chilenare :(el. chilenare) chileno tsh- chilensk :chilen tsh- chilesalpeter :kem nitro/nitrato de Chile tsh- chimär :chimera sh- chimärisk :chimeric sh- chinchilla :zool chinchilla tshintshila chinjong :chignon fr shinjå), bursa de capillos chintz :text chintz eng tsh- chips :kul, data chips eng tsh- chock :choc sh- chocka :(chockskada) causar un choc sh-; :(uppskaka) choc©ar sh-, commover; :(chockera) choc©ar sh-, scandalisar chockbehandla :med dar therapia/tractamento de choc sh- chockbehandling :med therapia/tractamento de choc sh- chockera :choc©ar sh-, scandalisar chockerande :choc©ante sh-, scandalose chockhöja :augmentar/altiar dramaticamente chockhöjning :augmentation/altiamento dramatic chockpris :(högt) precio sensationalmente alte; :(lågt) precio sensationalmente basse chockrosa :rosa vivide chockskadad :in un stato de choc sh- chockterapi :med therapia/tractamento de choc sh- chocktillstånd :stato de choc sh- chockverkan :effecto de choc sh- choka :aperir le strangulator choke :strangulator choklad :chocolate sh-; :en kopp ~ un tassa de chocolate sh- chokladask :cassetta de bonbones al chocolate sh- chokladbit :pastilla/rondella chocolate sh- chokladbrun :brun chocolate sh- chokladcigarr :cigarro de chocolate sh- chokladfabrik :fabrica de chocolate sh-, chocolateria sh- chokladfabrikant :fabricante de chocolate sh-, chocolatero sh- chokladfärgad :de color de chocolate sh- chokladglass :gelato al chocolate sh- chokladkaka :barra/tabletta de chocolate sh- chokladkartong :cassetta de bonbones al chocolate sh- chokladpralin :bonbon al chocolate sh- chokladpudding :crema dulce/pudding eng puding al chocolate sh- chokladpulver :chocolate sh- in pulvere chokladsås :kul sauce fr så:s de chocolate sh- chokladtryffel :trufa de chocolate sh- chokladtårta :pastisseria/torta al chocolate sh- chosa :~ sig comportar se in un modo affectate chosefri :non affectate, sin affection choser :affectation chosig :affectate chosighet :affection chuck :tekn chuck eng tshak chutney :kul chutney eng tshatni ciborium :ciborio cicero :typ cicero; :Cicero Ciceron; :som avser Cicero ciceronian ciceron :cicerone it tshitsh- cider :kul cidra, vino de malos/de pomos; :ojäst ~ cidra non fermentate cifferspråk :linguage -ad3e cifrate/in cifras cigarett|cigarrett :(el. cigarrett) cigarretta; :tända en ~ accender un cigarretta cigarettaska :cinere de cigarretta cigarettautomat :distributor automatic de cigarrettas cigarettetui :porta-cigarrettas cigarettfimp :stirpetto/fin de cigarretta cigarettlimpa :carton de cigarrettas cigarettmunstycke :porta-cigarretta cigarettpaket :pacchetto de cigarrettas cigarettpapper :papiro a/de cigarrettas cigarettstump :stirpetto/fin de cigarretta cigarettändare :accenditor, accende-cigarrettas cigarill :cigarillo sp sigariljå cigarr :cigarro; :tända en ~ accender un cigarro cigarraffär :cigarreria, tabacheria cigarrarbetare :cigarrero cigarrcigarrett :cigarretto cigarrfabrikant :cigarrero cigarrfodral :cigarriera, porta-cigarros pl cigarrformad :cigarriforme cigarrhandel :tabacheria, cigarreria cigarrhandlare :tabachero, cigarrero cigarrlåda :cassa a/de cigarros, cigarriera cigarrlådsceder :bot cedrela odorate cigarrsnoppare :talia-cigarros cigarrstump :stirpetto/fin de cigarro cigarrtändare :accende-cigarro, accenditor cigarrök :fumo de cigarro(s) cigg :cigarretta cikada :zool cicada; :cikador (familj) cicadidas; :~artade insekter zool (grupp bland skinnbaggar) homopetra lat cikoria :bot cichorio, cichorea cilie :anat, biol cilio vibratile cineast :film cineasta cinematek :film cinematheca, filmotheca cineraria :bot cineraria cinnabarit :min cinnabare cinnober :min cinnabare cinnoberröd :(rubie) cinnabare, vermilie cinquecento :konst cinquecento it tshingkwetshäntå; :företrädare för ~ cinquecentista tshingkwetshän- cirka :circa, proximemente cirkel :circulo; :beskriva en ~ describer un circulo; :~n är sluten le circulo es completate/ronde; :~ns diameter le diametro circular/del circulo; :~ns omkrets le circumferentia circular/del circulo; :gå runt i en ~ circuir; :inskriven ~ circulo inscribite; :omskriven ~ circulo circumscribite; :ond ~ circulo vitiose; :rita/slå en ~ traciar un circulo; :rubba någons cirklar fig disordinar/perturbar le planos de un persona; :som avser ~ circular cirkelbana :orbita cirkelbevis :rationamento circular, circulo vitiose, petitio principe lat cirkelbåge :arco circular/de circulo cirkeldefinition :definition circular cirkeldiagram :diagramma circular cirkelformig :circular, ronde, rotunde, orbicular; :beskriva en ~ bana orbitar cirkelgång :movimento circular/orbicular, circulation cirkelrund :circular, ronde, rotunde, orbicular cirkelsegment :segmento circular/de circulo cirkelsektor :sector circular/de circulo cirkelsåg :serra circular cirkeltangent :circulo tangente cirkla :describer circulos, circular, orbicular; :(om planeter) gravitar cirklad :ceremoniose, rigorose, formal cirkulation :circulation; :sätta pengar i ~ poner/mitter moneta in circulation; :ta pengar ur ~ retirar/retraher moneta del circulation cirkulationsplats :cruciata giratori, placia circular/rotunde, rotunda cirkulationspump :pumpa de circulation cirkulationsrubbning :med deficientia del circulation sanguinee/del sanguine cirkulera :circular, orbicular cirkulerande :currente cirkulär :I adj circular, ronde, rotunde, orbicular II s circular cirkulärskrivelse :circular cirkumflex :språk circumflexo, accento circumflexe cirkumpolar :astron circumpolar; :~ stjärna stella circumpolar cirkumpolär :astron, bot circumpolar cirkus :circo; :kringresande ~ circo ambulante cirkusarena :arena de circo cirkusartist :artista de circo cirkusbyggnad :hippodromo cirkusclown :clown eng klaun de circo cirkusdirektör :director de circo, showman eng shoumön cirkusfolk :gente de circo cirkusföreställning :spectaculo de circo cirkushäst :cavallo de circo cirkusliv :vita de circo cirkusnummer :numero/acto de circo cirkusprinsessa :princessa de circo cirkussällskap :compania de circo cirkustält :tenta de circo cirkusvagn :carro de circo cirkusvärlden :le mundo del circo cirrocumulus :meteor cirrocumulo cirros :med cirrhose, cirrhosis; :som avser ~ cirrhotic cirrostratus :meteor cirrostrato cirrusmoln :meteor cirro cisalpinsk :cisalpin ciselera :cisellar ciselering|ciseleringskonst :(el. ciseleringskonst) cisellatura, toreutica ciselör :cisellator ciss :mus do diese ciss-moll|ciss|ciss moll :(el. ciss moll) mus do diese minor cissus :bot cisso cisterciens|cistercienser :(el. cistercienser) (fratre) cisterciense cistercienserkloster|cistercienskloster :(el. cistercienskloster) monasterio de cistercienses cistercienserorden|cisterciensorden :(el. cisterciensorden) le ordine de cistercienses cistern :cisterna cisternfartyg :nave cisterna cisternvagn :wagon cisterna citadell :citadella, acropole citat :citation; :(före kapitel i bok) epigrapho; :ett ordagrant ~ un citation directe/textual/litteral citationstecken :signo de ditto, virguletta; :sätta inom ~ poner inter virgulettas citattecken :signo de ditto, virguletta; :sätta inom ~ poner inter virgulettas citera :citar citerbar :citabile citering :citation citrat :kem citrato; :som avser ~ citric citrin :miner citrina citron :bot citro, limon; :pressa en ~ exprimer/pressar un citro/un limon citronfjäril :zool gonepteryx rhamni lat citronfromage :kul mousse fr mus al citro/al limon citronfärg :color de citro/de limon citrongul :de color de citro/de limon, citrin; :~ slemskivling bot gomphidio glutinose citronklyfta :pecia de citro/de limon citronlemonad :citronada, limonada citronmeliss :bot melissa citronolja :essentia de citro/de limon citronpress :pressa a/de citro/limon, pressa-citro, pressa-limon citronsaft :succo de citro/de limon citronskal :cortice de citro/de limon citronskiva :rondella de citro/de limon citronsyra :acido citric citronsås :sauce fr så:s al citro citronträd :bot citro, citroniero, limoniero citrusfrukt :fructo citric cittra :mus cithera cittraspelare :mus citherista cittrasträng :chorda de cithera city :centro (urban/del urbe/del citate) citydress :habito formal (jachetta e gilet fr 3ilä nigre con pantalones striate) civil :civil civilbefolkning :population civil civilbegravning :interramento civil civildepartement :ministerio del (Affaires fr afä:r) Interior civildomstol :tribunal civil civilekonom :economo civil civilflyg :aviation civil civilförsvar :guarda civic/civil, protection civil civilförvaltning :administration civil civilingenjör :ingeniero civil civilisation :civilisation; :~ens avigsidor le disavantages -ad3es del civilisation; :~ens gryning le aurora del civilisation civilisera :civilisar civiliserad :civilisate civilisering :civilisation civiliseringsprocess :processo de civilisation civilist :civilista civilklädd :in (vestimentos) civil civilkurage :corage -ad3e civic/civil civillag :codice civil civillista :lista civil civilluftfart :aviation civil civilmilitär :~ personal personal militar con qualificationes/missiones civil (p.ex. medicos/ingenieros) civilminister :ministro del Obras Public civilmotstånd :resistentia del population civil civilmål :jur causa de derecto civil civilperson :civil, burgese civilprocess :jur procedura civil civilrätt :jur derecto civil; :specialist på ~ civilista civilrättslig :jur civic, civil civilstat :autoritate(s) civil civilstånd :stato civil civiltryckeri :imprimeria civil (pro altere obras que jornales quotidian) civiläktenskap :maritage -ad3e civil cl :(centiliter) cl (centilitro) clairobscur :se klärobskyr clairvoyance :se klärvoajans clairvoyant :se klärvoajant clarkia :bot clarkia cleara :hand compensar clearing :hand clearing eng kliöring, compensation clearingavtal :hand tractato de clearing eng kliöring clearingkontor :hand clearinghouse eng kliöringhaus clearingsystem :hand systema de clearing eng kliöring clematis :se klematis clementin :bot clementina clinch :sport clinch klintsh clip :clip eng, crampa clitoris :anat clitoris, clitoride clivia :bot clivia cloqué|cloque :text cloqué fr klåke clou :culmine clown :clown eng klaun, buffon, paleasso clownartad :clownesc klaun-, buffonesc clowneri :clowneria klaun-, buffoneria clownupptåg :clowneria klaun-, buffoneria cluniacenser :(fratre) cluniacense cluster :mus cluster eng klastö cm :(centimeter) cm (centimetro) cm2 :(kvadratcentimeter) cm2 (centimetro quadrate) cm3 :(kubikcentimeter) cm3 (centimetro cubic) coach :sport trainator, trainer eng treinö, coach eng koutsh coacha :sport trainar cobaea :bot cobea Coca-Cola|Coca|Cola :Coca-Cola cochlearia :bot cochlearia cockerspaniel :zool cocker spaniel eng spæniöl cockney :cockney eng kåkni cockpit :flyg cabina del pilota; :rymd habitaculo cocktail :cocktail eng kåkteil cocktailparty :cocktail-party eng kåkteilpati; :ha/hålla ett ~ offerer un cocktail coda :mus coda it codex :codice; :Codex argenteus Codice Argentee cognac :se konjak coitus|koitus :(el. koitus) coito, copulation; :~ interruptus coito interrupte colchicin :kem colchicino collage|kollage :(el. kollage) konst collage fr -a:3 college :schola secundari, collegio collegetröja :sweater eng swetö collie :zool collie eng kåli collier :collar, catena Colombia :Colombia colombian :colombiano colombiansk :colombian Colorado :Colorado coloradoskalbagge :zool doryphora del Colorado Colosseum :Colosseo colt :colt eng Columbus :Christoffer ~ Christophoro Columbo coma :med coma; :ligga i ~ esser in le stato de coma, esser in (le) coma; :falla i ~ entrar/cader in (le) coma comancher :comanches -tsh- combi :camionetta combustio :med damno causate per foco/per incendio comeback|come back|come|back :(el. come back) come back eng bæk, retorno, reapparition; :göra ~ reapparer COMECON :Comecon (eng Council for Mutual Economic Assistance) comitia :hist comitios comme il faut|comme|il|faut :comme il faut fr kåmilfo, conveniente, appropriate, correcte commedia dell’arte|commedia|dell’arte :teat commedia dell’arte it computer :computator, computer eng kömpju:tö concertina :mus concertina it conditio :condition; :~ sine qua non conditio sine qua non lat conferencié|conferencie :se konferencié confetti :confetti it conga :mus conga conquistador :hist conquistador sp consensus :se konsensus consommé|consomme :kul consommé fr kå)såme container :container eng könteinö, receptaculo, recipiente containerfartyg :nave a containers eng könteinöz containerhamn :porto a/pro containers eng könteinöz containerisera :comenciar a transportar per/in containers eng könteinöz containerterminal :terminal de containers eng könteinöz containertrafik :transporto per/in containers eng könteinöz contortatall :bot pino contorta contradictio in adjecto|contradictio|adjecto :contradictio in adjecto lat, contradiction in le adjectivo controller :ekon controlator de gestion cool :cool eng ku:l, calme, relaxate copyright :(©) copyright eng kåpirait copywriter :copywriter eng kåpiraitö cord :se kord Cordoba :Cordova; :från ~ cordovan; :invånare i ~ cordovano corned-beef|corned|beef :kul corned-beef eng kå:ndbi:f cornflakes :kul cornflakes eng kå:nfleiks corps :corps fr kå:r; :~ consulair (CC) corps consulair fr kå)sylä:r, corpore consular (CC); :~ diplomatique (CD) corps diplomatique fr diplåmatik, corpore diplomatic (CD) corps-de-logi|corps|logi :arkit corps-de-logi fr kårdölå3i, edificio principal/central corpus delicti|corpus|delicti :corpus delicti lat, corpore del delicto corpus juris civilis|corpus|juris|civilis :hist corpus juris civilis lat corso :corso it, defilata cortes :(spanska parlamentet) Cortes cortex :anat, bot cortice cortison :se kortison cos :mat cos cosinus|kosinus :(el. kosinus) mat cosinus Costa Rica|Costa|Rica :Costa Rica costarican :costaricano costaricansk :costarican costaricanska :costaricana cot :mat cot cotangent|kotangent :(el. kotangent) mat cotangente coulomb :el coulomb fr kulåmb countrymusik :musica country eng kantri countryrock :mus countryrock eng kantriråk coupage :kul coupage fr kupa:3, vino mixte coupe :kul coupe fr kup, cuppa courbette :ridk curvetta; :låta hästen gå i ~ curvettar courtage|kurtage :(el. kurtage) ekon courtage fr kurta:3, commission/remuneration de un agente couscous :kul couscous fr kuskus cowboy :cowboy eng kaubåi cowboyfilm :film de cowboys eng kaubåiz cowboyhatt :cappello de cowboy eng kaubåi coyote :zool coyote CP :med (cerebral pares) PC (parese/paresis cerebral) crawl :sport crawl eng krå:l crawla :sport natar a/le crawl eng krå:l crawlare :sport crawlator krå:l-, crawlista krå:l- crawlning :sport (natation a/del) crawl eng krå:l crazy :folle crescendo :I adv mus crescendo it -sh- II s mus crescendo it -sh- cricket|kricket :(el. kricket) sport cricket eng krikit; :spela ~ jocar al cricket cricketlag :equipa/team eng ti:m de jocatores de cricket eng krikit cricketmatch :match eng mætsh de cricket eng krikit cricketplan :campo de cricket eng krikit cricketspel :joco de cricket eng krikit cricketspelare :jocator de cricket eng krikit crime passionel|crime|passionel :crimine passional Cro-Magnon|Cro|Magnon :Cro-Magnon fr kråmanjå) croissant :kul croissant fr krwasa), crescente francese cromagnonmänniska :arkeol homine de Cro-Magnon fr kråmanjå) crooning :mus crooning eng kru:ning croquis :se kroki cross :sport cross eng crosscykel :bicycletta de cross eng crosspassning :sport passe fr pas cruciate croupier :spel croupier fr krupie crème de la crème|crème|creme de la creme|creme :fig le societate le plus alte crêpe|crepe :I se kräpp II kul crepe fr kräp crêpe de chine|crêpe|chine|crepe de chine|crepe :text crepe de Chine fr dö shin Cuba :Cuba cum grano salis|cum|grano|salis :cum grano salis lat, con un grano de sal cum laude|cum|laude :cum laude lat, con mention multo honorabile cumulocirrus :meteor cumulocirro cumulonimbus :meteor cumulonimbo cumulostratus :meteor cumulostrato cumulusmoln :meteor cumulo cup :sport cuppa cupfinal :sport final de cuppa cupmatch :sport match eng mætsh de cuppa cupvinnare :sport ganiator del cuppa curare|kurare :(el. kurare) med curare curaçao|curacao :(el. curacao) kul curacao fr kyraso curia :curia curie :kem curie fr kyri curium :kem curium curla :sport jocar al curling eng kö:ling curlare :sport jocator de curling eng kö:ling curling :sport curling eng kö:ling; :spela ~ jocar al curling curlinghall :sport sala de curling eng kö:ling curlingspelare :sport jocator de curling eng kö:ling curlingsten :sport petra de curling eng kö:ling curriculum vitae|curriculum|vitae :curriculum vitae lat vitä curry :kul cari; :krydda med ~ preparar al cari cyan :kem cyano; :som avser ~ cyanic cyanblå :cyano cyanid :kem cyanuro, cyanido, prussiato cyanisering :(av metall) cyanuration cyanit :miner cyanita cyankalium :kem cyanuro potassic/de potassium cyanometer :cyanometro cyanos :med cyanose, cyanosis; :som avser ~ cyanotic cyanur :kem cyanuro cyanväte :kem acido cyanhydric cybernetik|kybernetik :(el. kybernetik) cybernetica cybernetisk|kybernetisk :(el. kybernetisk) cybernetic cyberpunk :litt science-fiction eng fikshn cybernetic cykel :(fordon) bicycletta, (bi)cyclo; :(kretslopp) cyclo; :åka ~ ir a bicycletta, bicyclar, pedalar cykelaffär :magazin de bicyclettas cykelbana :pista (bi)cyclabile/de/pro cyclistas/pro bicyclettas; :(tävlingsbana) velodromo cykeldäck :pneu(matico) de bicycletta cykeldäcksventil :valvula de pneu(matico) de bicycletta cykelhandlare :mercante de bicyclettas cykelhjul :rota de bicycletta cykelkedja :catena de bicycletta cykelklämma :pincia de pantalones cykellopp :sport cursa cyclistic/de/a bicyclettas cykellykta :lanterna/pharo de bicycletta cykellås :clausura pro/de bicycletta cykelparkering :deposito/garage -ad3e pro/de bicyclettas cykelpedal :pedal del bicycletta cykelpump :pumpa de bicycletta cykelrally :rally eng ræli de bicyclettas cykelreparatör :reparator de bicyclettas cykelsadel :sella de bicycletta cykelsemester :vacantias pl a bicycletta cykelslang :camera de aere (de bicycletta) cykelsport :cyclismo cykelstyre :guida de bicycletta cykelställ :supporto de/pro bicyclettas, porta-bicyclo, porta-bicycletta cykeltjuv :fur/robator de bicycletta(s) cykeltur :promenada/excursion a bicycletta cykeltävling :sport cursa cyclistic/de/a bicyclettas cykeltävlingsbana :velodromo cykeluthyrare :locator de bicyclettas cykeluthyrning :location de bicyclettas cykelverkstad :officio de un reparator de bicyclettas cykelväg :pista (bi)cyclabile/de/pro cyclistas/pro bicyclettas cykelväska :sacco pro/de bicycletta cykelåkning :cyclismo cykla :bicyclar, ir a bicycletta, pedalar cyklamat :kem cyclamato cyklamen :bot cyclamino cykling :cyclismo cyklisk :cyclic cyklism :cyclismo cyklist :(bi)cyclista cykloid :mat cycloide cyklometrisk :mat cyclometric cyklon :meteor cyclon; :som avser ~ cylonal, cyclonic cyklop :myt cyclope cyklopisk :cyclopic cyklopöga :sport masca/mascara de scaphandrero cyklotron :cyclotron, accelerator de particulas cyklotym :psyk cyclothymic cyklotymi :psyk cyclothymia cylinder :cylindro cylinderformig :cylindriforme, cylindric cylinderhatt :(cappello) cylindro cylinderlås :serratura a cylindro cylinderpress :typ pressa a cylindro cylindervolym :tekn cylindrata, volumine/capacitate del cylindro cylindrisk :cylindric cymbal :mus cymbalo cymbalspelare :cymbalero cymös :bot cymose cyniker :cynico cynisk :cynic cynism :cynismo Cypern :Cypro cypress :bot cypresso cypresskog :cypresseto cypriot :cyprio, cypriota cypriotisk :cyprie, cypriota cypriotiska :cypria, cypriota Cypris :myt Cypride cysta :med cyste; :som avser ~ cystic cystein :kem cysteina cystit :med cystitis cystom :med cyste ovarian cystoskop :med cystoscopio cystoskopi :med cystoscopia cystoskopisk :med cystoscopic cytogenetik :biol cytogenetica cytogenetisk :biol cytogenetic cytolog :med cytologista, cytologo cytologi :biol, med cytologia cytologisk :biol, med cytologic cytoplasma :biol cytoplasma cytoplasmatisk :biol cytoplasmatic cytostatika :med cystostatica czardas :mus czardas, csárdás ung tsha:rda:sh